Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door hinge and more particularly to a door hinge having a detent link slideably engageable with a roller assembly for holding the door open where the detent link is secured at both ends by elastomeric filler allowing for resilient movement of the detent link.
It is known to have a detent mechanism for retaining the door in the open position. It is known that the detent mechanism can be incorporated as part of the door hinge where a detent link is pivotably mounted to a movable hinge strap and is biased by a compression spring into engagement with a roller assembly located on the stationary hinge strap. The detent link slideably follows the roller as the movable hinge strap pivots relative to the stationary hinge strap and an indentation on the detent link reaches the roller as the door reaches the open position. The spring, which biases the detent link towards the roller, retains the indentation against the roller holding the door in the open position.
It is also known that the spring in this type of detent mechanism remains in compression when the door is in the open position with the indentation of the detent link engaging the roller. This compression of the spring is required in order to ensure retainment of the spring. Further, if the hinge pin is removed, allowing the removal of the door from the vehicle body, the detent link is not restrained by the roller and continues to pivot because of the bias of the spring. This may result in the spring not being retained. In addition, when the hinge pin is reinstalled, the detent link must be held with the spring compressed to position the hinge straps.
It would be desirable to have a detent link which is retained by the hinge strap at both ends and the detent link is biased into engagement with the roller by resilient elastomeric fillers.